Distant Hope
Distant Hope is an action/adventure sci-fi game created by MegaDream, for the Wii U, Xbox One and PlayStation 4. This game is set to be released Fall 2016. Gameplay Distant Hope takes place in quite a few different time period. One is the modern time of the game. (2046). The next is the distant future(2093), and the final time is the distant past (1028 - 1354). Throughout the main storyline of the game, the character must travel to certain time periods in order to receive help. Distant Hope's has a few different weapon types, such as guns, knives, and even vehicles. Plot Distant Hope takes place on an alternate timeline, where an empire called the UEGS (United Empire of the Green Star) has taken over Asia, Africa, and South America. However, the Americans and the Europeans are working together to take down UEGS, which has been trying to take over the world since 1957, using brainwashing devices to confuse civilians into thinking there soldiers. The Green Star, was the leader of the Empire, who nicknamed himself after he started to study green nebulas in the solar system, thinking that they can be used for new powers . After a devastating 89 years of war, a former U.S Navy captain by the name of Jack Calerson takes action. In 2046, Jack Calerson uncovers his deceased father's documents and blueprints based on time traveling. Finding clues all around Manhattan, Jack finally learns the truth about time traveling. However, some UEGS spies sees his unusual activity, and try to kill him. Just before Jack almost get's killed, he activates his portable time device and warps to the future year 2093. In that year, he learns that the entire world is controlled by the grandson of the original Green Star. Jack's future son, Dennis was in a prison, and Jack breaks him out. He tells Dennis that he's his father from the past, and was trying to uncover clues to find Green Star's weakness. However, both of them learn that UEGS soldiers from all around Manhattan are looking for them. After a narrow escape from a UEGS fight in Brooklyn, Jack decides he should go farther in the future to reveal more about Green Star. However, Dennis tells him that the Green Star goes crazy and launches a bomb that destroys half the world. Dennis says that he also uncovered the secret about time traveling and saw the bombing. Jack goes to the original hotel he stayed in and grabs his time device, and just before the bomb exploded, Jack was sent to the year 1028. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Shooter Category:Third-Person Category:Future Category:2016 video games Category:2016 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii u Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 1 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Windows Category:PC games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Violence Category:Time Travel Category:Weapon Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:"M" rated Category:Strategy Category:Tactical Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Megadream Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Linux Games